Margaret seeks help
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: A few weeks have past since Margaret has been found after she was kidnapped by Lloyd Harrison. She is terrified for her life and horrified by her memories of all the torture and torment she went through while being Lloyds' prisoner. She goes to therapy to try and put all the fear behind her. Rated M for language, sex, and violence.
1. Margaret is haunted by memory

**This story is a follow up of my previous story kidnapped. Some things I talked about in kidnapped I will also talk about in this story, so if you'd like to read this story I suggest you read kidnapped first so you won't be confused.**

It's been four weeks since Margaret was found after she got kidnapped by Lloyd Harrison. She has not been the same ever since the horrible encounter.

One day while at work Mordecai is raking the leaves when he notices Margaret sitting at a table trembling and shaking.

Mordecai drops the rake and goes to the table and sits next to his wife.

He asks "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Margaret shakes her head and says "Mordecai, I'm so afraid."

Mordecai puts his arm around Margaret and says "The police caught Lloyd. That bastard won't hurt you again."

Margaret asks "How do you know that?"

Mordecai says "You shouldn't be worried, honey."

Margaret says "I HAVE A REASON TO BE WORRIED! LLOYD THREATENED ME THAT IF ANYONE EVER FOUND ME HE'D KNOW I TOLD THEM, AND THAT HE'D HUNT ME DOWN, FIND ME, AND KILL ME!"

Mordecai is shocked when he hears this. He hugs Margaret and says "I'm sorry he said that, sweetheart. I had no idea."

Margaret says "Let's get to work. Maybe doing something will get my mind off the horrible shit I went through."

Later on that night when Mordecai and Margaret were home sleeping, Margaret is tossing and turning and muttering to herself.

All of a sudden she wakes up and yells "LLOYD STOP PLEASE!"

Mordecai wakes up and asks "Did you have another nightmare, sweetheart?" **This story takes place a few weeks after Margaret has been found, but she's been having nightmares every night since she was found.**

Margaret nods and says shakily "I can't get the thought of Lloyd out of my head. The way he'd always shove his balls inside my mouth, the way he'd suck on my boobs or..."

Mordecai asks "Or what else?"

Margaret bursts into tears and says "Or the way he'd lick my other private area. MORDECAI, LLOYD DID SO MANY HORRIBLE THINGS TO ME! I TRIED MY BEST TO RESIST BUT WHEN I DID HE'D BEAT ME UP AND CALL ME A BITCH OR SAY I WAS WORTHLESS!"

Mordecai kisses Margaret on the cheek. He holds her in his arms and says "That dirty bastard did so much bullshit to you, no wonder you're scared for your life."

Margaret asks "What should I do, Mordecai? Will I ever be able to go back to living a normal life?"

Mordecai is still hugging Margaret and he says "Sweetheart, what you need is go to therapy. You need to talk this out with someone other than me. I know you may be uncomfortable with it, but I think it's the only way you can get over all this crap."

Margaret says "You're right, Mordecai. Tomorrow I will go to a therapy session."

Mordecai says "If I'm able to, I'll go in the room with you."

Margaret says "Thanks so much, Mordecai."

**So Margaret has made up her mind that she's going to therapy in order to try to get all her fears off her chest. Hopefully the session goes well.**


	2. First day of therapy

**This next chapter contains very explicit sexual materiel and strong language. Not recommended for anybody under the age of 15. Also, if you haven't read kidnapped you should before reading this chapter because there's stuff I talk about from that story and I don't want anybody to be reading this and thinking "What is this person talking about?"**

The next day Mordecai calls Benson and tells him that Margaret will be going to therapy and that Mordecai's going along with her to comfort her if things get to difficult for her.

When they get to the therapists office Mordecai and Margaret goes up to the desk.

Mordecai says to the lady at the desk "Hello my name's Mordecai. I called in and made an appointment today for my wife, Margaret Smith."

The lady at the desk says "Yes, Margaret, we have you scheduled for the next available appointment with Dr. Peterson."

Margaret says "Okay thank you."

The lady says "Dr. Peterson is in another appointment right now, but he should be finishing up in the next five or ten minutes."

Margaret says "Thanks for letting me know."

Mordecai and Margaret go to sit down and wait for Dr. Peterson to call Margaret in.

Margaret takes a deep breath and says "Mordecai, I'm frightened."

Mordecai takes a hold of Margarets' hand and says "Everything's going to be okay, sweetheart."

Five minutes later Dr. Peterson comes out and says "Mrs. Smith, you may come in now."

Margaret and Mordecai walk up to Dr. Peterson.

Dr. Peterson asks Margaret "Who's this?"

Margaret says "This is my husband, Mordecai," she then asks "Is it okay if he comes in with me?"

Dr. Peterson asks "Why do you want him to come in with you?"

Margaret looks at Mordecai and then back at Dr. Peterson and says "Mordecai's helped me in my darkest time, and I'd just feel much safer with him in there."

Dr. Peterson says "Well, in that case Mordecai may come in with you."

Margaret lets out a small sigh of relief and says "Thanks so much, Dr. Peterson."

Dr. Peterson says "No problem. I've had a few other patients like you that said they'd feel safer with their spouse or partner in the room with them."

Dr. Peterson leads Mordecai and Margaret into his room. Margaret has a seat on the couch and Mordecai pulls up a chair and sits next to her holding her hand.

Dr. Peterson asks "What's your reason for coming here, Margaret?"

Margaret says "About a month ago I was kidnapped by a man named Lloyd Harrison and he did lots of bullshit to me that has been haunting me even after I was rescued and Lloyd was arrested."

Dr. Peterson asks "What is some of the stuff he did to you?"

Margaret says "Well he must've been following me after I left the coffee shop from visiting my friend, Eileen. At first I thought it was just somebody else walking to somewhere. I called Mordecai after I left and we talked for a while. After I got off the phone with Mordecai, my phone was snatched out of my hand. I shouted at them to give me back my phone but the person bound and gagged me. After we got to his house he took the rag out of my mouth."

Dr. Peterson asks "What happened next?"

Margaret says "I shouted WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Dr. Peterson asks "Did he tell you his name?"

Margaret says "Yes and he also said I was his prisoner. I called him a psychopathic bastard and yelled at him to let me go. He walked up to me and slapped me across the face. He said I didn't know what he was, called me a bitch, and told me to shut the hell up."

Dr. Peterson asked "So he was abusive towards you?"

Margaret starts to cry and says "Yes he was. He also forced me to have sex with him. Like the day he kidnapped me after he untied the ropes he had around me, he took off his clothes and he shoved his balls inside my mouth and told me to suck it."

Mordecai holds Margarets' hands and says "You're doing great, honey. Keep going."

Margaret continues on and says "I spit out his balls and told him I was married, so I wasn't going to have sex with him. He punched me and said I had to do what he told me to because I was his prisoner. I called him a monster and he told me to shut the fuck up."

The therapist asks "What else did he do to you?"

Margaret says "Well as most people who are kidnapped I tried to resist, but every time I did he'd get violent. He's punch me or slap me, call me a bitch and say that I had to do what he wanted," she starts crying harder and continues on "Sometimes I'd have to use the bathroom, and whenever I did, he'd tell me to leave the door open. I'd do that and he'd stand in the hallway watching me. I felt so violated. Whenever he was going to take a shower he made me take one with him, and I'd try to refuse sometimes, but he'd beat me and take off my clothes and pull me forcefully in the bathroom with him. When we'd be in the shower, he'd always be the one to wash my body which I knew he was doing just so he could touch me. I felt so violated. Sometimes he's notice me crying and then after the shower he'd just leave me on the bed naked."

Dr. Peterson asks "Margaret is this getting too difficult for you?"

Margaret says "It is. I told Mordecai everything that happened to me, so maybe he could continue talking for me."

Dr. Peterson says "That's just fine. Mordecai go ahead."

Mordecai says "Well that bastard did a lot of shit to Margaret. One day after getting home from work, Lloyd told Margaret he had a shitty day and that he needed her. He called her babe which annoyed her. She told him not to call her that which must've really pissed him off. He slammed the door and locked it. He then yelled at her saying nobody tells him no. Margaret tried sticking up for herself, but that just pissed Lloyd off even more. He punched her and said she didn't have a choice. She started crying and tried to apologize, but Lloyd didn't believe her. He called her pathetic and he told her the more she tried to resist, the harder things would be. She said of course she'd resist because she was scared as hell. Lloyd told her not to be that way and called her babe again. She yelled at him not to call her that which really pissed him off. He slapped her across the face and said he really didn't give a damn about her acting that way. "

Dr. Peterson says to Margaret "It sounds like you went through a lot."

Margaret says "I sure did. I think I'm calmed down enough to tell you more now."

Dr. Peterson says "Actually I have another patient I need to see today. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Margaret says "Okay, thanks so much. This is really helping me out."

Mordecai and Margaret leave the office.

Mordecai looks at Margaret and says "I'm so proud of you. Even though you were horrified you still continued to talk. You're such a brave and strong woman."

Margaret says "It helped that you were in there with me. I'm still scared though."

Mordecai says "We'll come back tomorrow."

Margaret says "That sounds like a good idea."

**So there's Margaret at her first day of therapy. How will her second day go? Stay tuned to find out more. Sorry if some of the sentences are long. I wanted to include as much detail as possible. Hopefully in the next chapter I'll be able to break down the details.**


	3. Day 2 of therapy

**Day 2 of therapy for Margaret. This chapter won't contain as much explicit detail as the previous one, but I still don't want any youngsters reading it. There's a reason why I gave this story an M rating. **

The next day Mordecai and Margaret go back to the therapists office to see Dr. Peterson again.

They got into his office and sat down in the same spots they did before.

Dr. Peterson says "So tell me more about your experiences after Lloyd kidnapped you, Margaret."

Margaret breathes deeply and says "Well that one day after he came home from work and told me he had a bad day, after he beat me and left the room I was looking out at the clouds," she then looks at Mordecai and says "One of the clouds starting forming in the shape of Mordecais' head and I looked at it and said how scared I was and that I needed Mordecai."

Dr. Peterson asked "Were you thinking about Mordecai a lot when you were being held captive?"

Margaret says "Every single day. It's the only thing that filled me with a little a bit of hope."

Mordecai kisses Margaret and says "I never stopped thinking about you either, sweetheart."

Margaret continues her conversation with Dr. Peterson "The day after that Lloyd got home from going shopping and he said he a surprise for me. I went out to the living room and he pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra he had bought for me. He told me to go in the bathroom and try them on but not to the close the door. After I put the outfit on, Lloyd led me back to the room and started taking pictures of me. He said he wanted the pictures for if anyone found me so he'd still have the memories. I told him if anyone ever did find me he'd be arrested. He threatened me that if anyone ever found out, he'd know I told them and that he'd find me and kill me."

Dr. Peterson asks "What happened when Lloyd was taking the pictures of you?"

Margaret starts crying so Mordecai holds her hand.

Margaret says "I wasn't smiling when he was taking the pictures. He walked up to me and slapped me and told me he didn't care how scared I was, and that I was going to smile and pretend like I was having fun. I called him a bastard and he punched me in the face and yelled at me not to call him that. I just whimpered and then smiles falsely and pretended like I was having fun. After 20 pictures he told me to take off the clothes. I couldn't believe the shit he was doing to me. I told him to go easy on me because I was still hurting bad from the previous night. He told me he was going to fuck me as hard as he wanted to and that I wasn't the boss of him. He threw me on the bed and yet again shoved his balls inside my mouth. I told him to stop doing that and he punched me ad says no amount of crying, begging, or pleading was going to make him stop."

Dr. Peterson asked "What happened after that?"

Margaret says "The next day Lloyd just left me on the couch naked and bruised up really bad. His neighbors saw me and they came inside and asked me if I was alright. I told them that Lloyd tortured me day in and day out. They said he did the exact same thing to his ex-wife. The man saw the ring on my finger and said he couldn't believe Lloyd would do such a thing to a married woman. The lady handed me my clothes and said I could stay with them until the police came to get me. I went in Lloyds' room and got my phone and his laptop with the pictures of me and the video on it. I hid inside the couples' panic room until the police showed up. Finally I was saved."

Dr. Peterson says "It sounds like you went through a lot."

Margaret says "I did. I'm glad it's all over."

Dr. Peterson says "Well it's time for my next appointment. If you ever need to come back, feel free."

Mordecai and Margaret thank Dr. Peterson and head out to go home.

Margarets' phone rings and she answers it.

Margaret asks "Who is this?"

The lady on the other end says "My name's Jenna I'm one of the cops who arrested Lloyd. We have some good news for you. He is scheduled in court for kidnapping in the 1st degree, rape in the 1st degree, and death threats in the 2nd degree."

Margaret asks "When is it?"

Jenna says "He's scheduled in four weeks."

Margaret says "Okay thanks so much for letting me know."

**So now Margaret knows the date Lloyd will be in court. She will be there to testify against him. Stay tuned to see if Lloyd is convicted.**


End file.
